AURORA: Hope never dies
by Black CapXa
Summary: "Serapat apapun kau menyimpan bangkai, suatu saat pasti akan tercium juga." Dan Sasuke merasa bahwa ia benar-benar tersudut kali ini. UPDET 2 CHAP! SasufemNaru. Review please...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membayar penyesalanku dengan harta Uchiha. Nyawaku mungkin bisa menggantikan darah Namikaze yang telah kukorbankan" Satu kesalahan lagi dalam hidupnya. 'Terjebak dalam perasaan yang rumit!'

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

AURORA: Hope Never Dies

By: Black Capxa

Genre: Romance & Tragedy

Rated: T

Pairing: Sasu x FemNaru

Warning: AU, Gender-bender, Typo(s). Saya author baru disini jadi mohon kritik, review dan sarannya. Jika ada kesalahan dalam fic gaje ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Maklum, ini baru yang pertama kalinya. Hehehehehee...(ditimpuk panci bolong)

Dan yang paling penting, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Chapter 1: Red for blood and my pain

.

.

.

"Apakah anda yakin dengan keputusan ini, tuan?" tanya seorang pria berjas putih sambil memandang dengan prihatin sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan pemuda tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa berniat bersuara.

"Tuan, menurut saya pilihan anda tidaklah bijak. Bagaimana pun juga, anda harus menjalani kemoterapi itu demi diri anda sendiri" imbuh pria berambut silver tersebut.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Pria dengan gelar dokter itupun semakin bertambah gusar. Ia perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tangannya pun berusaha meraih bahu si pemuda, untuk sekedar menyalurkan rasa simpatinya, andai saja tak ada tangan lain yang menepis niat baiknya.

Ya, pemuda itulah yang telah melakukannya.

"Aku tak butuh" desis pemuda tersebut sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan sang dokter.

"Tapi, penyakit anda sudah mencapai stadium akhir! Apakah anda tak ingin memperpanjang umur walau hanya satu hari saja dalam hidup anda? Apa anda memang berniat melepas semuanya?" nada sang dokter pun semakin meninggi. Pemuda tersebut terdiam di tempatnya, tepat di depan pintu keluar. Sang dokter tak tahu persis bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

"Aku tak butuh harapan"

Dan sang dokter pun tercekat ketika mendengar empat kalimat tersebut.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluarga dan teman-teman anda?"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Tapi,,,"

"Kau tak perlu mencampuri urusanku, Kakashi-san" pemuda itupun berbalik dan terlihatlah sepasang mata beriris Onyx yang memandang tajam sekitarnya. "Kau bukan penentu hidupku!"

Kakashi merasa gentar menghadapi tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Namun, putus asa dan menyerah tak ada dalam kamusnya. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk tuannya. Sebagai dokter pribadi yang baik, tentu hal tersebut adalah suatu kewajiban yang mutlak.

"Saya memang tak berhak menentukan hidup anda. Tapi, apa salahnya jika saya mencoba untuk memberikan anda sedikit waktu di dunia ini? Mungkin anda memerlukannya"

Pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat itu hanya diam mematung. Tak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya.

Hening.

Hanya suara denting jam dinding yang mengisi keheningan tersebut. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Aku tak perlu apapun. Bagiku, segalanya hanyalah kosong" pemuda itu kemudian berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. "Kau hanya membuang waktuku saja"

Pemuda itupun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan sang dokter. Menyisakan keheningan yang semakin menyesakkan dalam denting-denting jam yang terus bergerak teratur.

"Saya hanya berusaha peduli, Sasuke-sama"

**Aurora**

_***Konoha International Hospital at 05.56 pm.**_

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri setiap lorong-lorong rumah sakit dengan raut wajah yang keruh. Kalimat-kalimat sang dokter benar-benar membuat seluruh urat nadinya menegang. Harusnya, ia sudah bisa memprediksi hal tersebut. Jauh, sebelum pertemuannya hari ini.

_Tapi, penyakit anda sudah mencapai stadium akhir! Apakah anda tak ingin memperpanjang umur walau hanya satu hari saja dalam hidup anda? Apa anda memang berniat melepas semuanya?_

"Cih...sialan!" keluhnya sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu utama rumah sakit yang berada di lantai satu. Umumnya, setiap orang yang menerima vonis akan umurnya yang sudah tidak lama lagi akan menampakkan raut wajah yang sedih dan terpukul. Tapi, beda halnya dengan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun di wajah rupawannya. Bahkan terkesan begitu 'santai' dan 'tenang', seolah-olah hidupnya adalah sebuah hal yang tak berharga untuk dilanjutkan ataupun dinikmati.

Benarkah demikian?

Ya! Sasuke memang tak pernah menganggap hidupnya lebih dari sekedar kutukan. Ia bukanlah seorang hina yang dicampakkan dunia. Bukan... Bahkan hidupnya adalah bagian dari angan-angan setiap orang yang haus akan kepuasaan dunia!

Sulit dipercaya? Mungkin iya...

Sasuke adalah putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Semua orang pasti mengenal keluarga tersebut sebagai keluarga yang terpandang dan amat termasyur dengan kekayaan yang melimpah disertai dengan wajah-wajah rupawannya yang mampu membius mata yang memandangnya dengan anugrah kejeniusan merata pada setiap keturunannya. Oh, satu lagi. Bangsawan Uchiha adalah pemilik berpuluh-puluh perusahaan ternama yang bergerak diberbagai bidang industry di seluruh penjuru dunia! Kekuasaannya pun tak dapat diragukan lagi. Tidak percaya?

Bahkan keluarga tersebut sanggup menumbangkan tiga perusahaan sekaligus hanya dengan satu kali jentikan jari saja. Mengerikan? Sasuke mungkin berpikiran sama seperti itu.

Apa yang membuat ia membenci hidupnya yang tergolong sangat sempurna?

Ada satu hal dalam hidup Sasuke yang salah. Dan kesalahan itulah yang membuat ia melirik sinis keluarganya sendiri.

Kesalahan fatalnya, lahir didalam keluarga Uchiha.

Apa yang salah?

Sejak kecil, Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan kasih sayang ibunya yang telah wafat saat melahirkannya. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku yang terkenal otoriter mendidiknya dengan cara yang keras. Hingga saat ia berumur 5 tahun, sang ayah dengan teganya membakar seluruh foto-foto maupun benda kenangan dari ibunya. Menurutnya, Sasuke harus tumbuh menjadi seorang lelaki yang tangguh dan tidak terpaut masa lalu. Menjadi putra kebanggaan yang mesti melupakan rasa hausnya akan kasih sayang dan cinta orang tuanya, terutama ibunya. Sedangkan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, yang seharusnya menjadi 'Si Sulung Teladan' lebih memilih pergi dengan melepas seluruh kehidupannya sebagai seorang 'Uchiha'. Dan Sasuke pun sampai saat ini tidak tahu menahu soal keberadaan kakaknya yang tetap misterius. Dengan minggatnya Itachi, otomatis seluruh perhatian sang ayah tertuju kepadanya seorang. Ajaran keras Fugaku selama bertahun-tahun, ternyata mampu membuat Sasuke menjelma menjadi sosok dingin yang tak pernah lagi menatap dunia sebagai temannya. Hanya kehampaanlah yang ia rasakan. Tekanan demi tekanan diterimanya dengan mulut tertutup rapat seolah tak membiarkan ia menentang segala macam bentuk intimidasi. Karena ialah yang nantinya akan menjadi pewaris seluruh perusahaan yang bernaung dibawah label 'Uchiha Group', perusahaan milik keluarganya. Beban sedemikian berat harus ia pikul diusianya yang kini baru menginjak 19 tahun. Sang ayah pun tak pernah mau peduli dengan keadaannya. Yang ia tahu, dirinya sudah lelah menghadapi hidup yang tak pernah memberinya ruang untuk bernafas. Setidaknya, penyakit ini sudah memberinya 'izin' untuk melangkah ke kehidupan yang lebih kekal dan damai.

Kehidupan abadi yang tak terjamah oleh tangan manusia.

Setidaknya di kehidupan itu, ia tak perlu bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha lainnya.

"Hhh...matipun aku akan mensyukurinya" gumamnya sarkastik. "Berharap pun rasanya Tuhan tak akan mau mendengarku"

Ia sudah membuang seluruh harapannya, jauh sebelum hidupnya berakhir dalam kekosongan. Untuk apa berharap? Toh semuanya tak akan bisa membalikkan keadaan yang sudah terjadi. Seperti halnya membalikkan telapak tangan. Jika itu bisa ia lakukan, dari dulu mungkin Sasuke sudah menukar hidupnya dengan hidup yang lebih manusiawi.

"Manusiawi? Heh, apa yang kupikirkan?" pertanyaan itu seolah hanya ia yang mampu mendengarkannya. Langkahnya terus berlanjut, hingga akhirnya ia telah sampai di lobi rumah sakit yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman yang indah. Taman yang diperuntukkan khusus bagi pasien rumah sakit yang ingin menenangkan diri.

'_Tak ada yang menarik'_ batinnya sambil melihat sekilas pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh taman tersebut. Taman itu sangat luas dengan balutan padang rumput yang hijau dan segar. Pohon-pohon sakura dan maple nampak menghiasinya dengan warna-warna lembutnya. Ditengahnya terdapat sebuah danau kecil dengan riak air yang tenang dan jernih. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Hanya saja Sasuke memang tak pernah berniat menyelami keindahan suguhan alam buatan tersebut. Dalam hidupnya, ia tak pernah mengenal warna-warni seperti itu.

'_Tunggu...dia siapa?'_

Sasuke terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya yang akan menjauh ketika mata Onyx nya menangkap sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah terduduk diam diatas kursi rodanya sambil memandangi danau yang ada ditengah taman tersebut. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan ada suatu perasaan aneh yang bergejolak didalam dirinya ketika melihat gadis tersebut hanya menatap sendu sekitarnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ke arah gadis tersebut berada. Sesampainya disana, Sasuke hanya mampu menatap gadis tersebut dari belakang tanpa berani menyapanya. Seperti ada suatu perasaan bersalah dan takut yang melingkupinya ketika ia melihat secara seksama kondisi gadis tersebut.

'_Aku...kenapa? Rasanya begitu...aneh...'_

"Tolong jangan berdiri saja disitu. Sebaiknya tak usah menatapku dari belakang"

DEG

'_Dia tahu?'_

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Jangan ragukan indera pendengaranku!"

"Ck...baiklah kau menang"

"Kita sedang tidak bertaruh, tuan misterius"

"Hnn..."

Sasuke pun maju menemui gadis tersebut. Semakin dekat, dan ia bisa merasakan hawa disekitarnya mulai menghangat. Kini, ia sudah berdiri disebelah gadis tersebut. Menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tak ada yang aneh dengan parasnya yang cantik dan kulitnya yang berwarna coklat eksotis. Hanya saja...

'_Dia...buta?'_

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat ketika menyadari mata biru safir sang gadis yang sedikit tersaputi oleh awan kelabu yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Menatap sekitarnya tanpa tahu apa yang dilihat.

"Aku rasa, kau sudah tahu keadaanku" ujar gadis tersebut dengan senyum yang bagi Sasuke terlihat ganjil.

"Hn..." sahut Sasuke pendek sambil memasukkan tangannya disaku celana panjangnya. Gadis itu kemudian terkikik pelan setelah mendengar jawaban singkat nan padat Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Hehehe...nada bicaramu yang dingin dan datar itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dia juga sama sepertimu!" sahut gadis tersebut santai. Ia sungguh merasa heran, mengapa Kami-sama menciptakan begitu banyak orang-orang stoic berhawa dingin dimuka bumi ini?

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Cara bicaramu dan dia sama persis! Datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia berubah dan sudah sering berbicara dengan nada yang sewajarnya. Maksudku, tidak sedatar dulu saat pertama kali aku mengenalnya. Dia orang yang baik. Dan mungkin kau juga seperti itu"

Sasuke bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Gadis ini seperti menyamakan dirinya dengan orang lain yang tidak jelas. Tidak! Ia sangat benci disamakan dengan siapapun! Ia sangat kesal jika ada seseorang yang menjadikannya sebagai barang pembanding. Rasa egoisnya yang tinggi membutakan seluruhnya. Pandangannya kian menusuk seiring dengan kepalan tangannya yang semakin menguat.

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentang diriku" ujarnya dingin.

Gadis itu terhenyak mendengarnya. Apa kali ini ia salah berujar?

"Maaf. Mungkin tak sepantasnya aku berbicara seperti itu padamu"

Sasuke tersenyum angkuh. "Hn. Tapi aku tak menerima permintaan maaf dari gadis sok tahu sepertimu"

Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Mata biru bagai samudranya membulat sempurna. Pemuda ini, apa ia tak memiliki hati sama sekali?

"Kenapa? Ingin menangis? Heh, semua wanita sama saja. Menangis didepan orang lain dan berharap akan belas kasihnya. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mendapat perhatianku dengan cara murahan seperti itu" ujar Sasuke datar tanpa peduli apa yang sudah ia katakan.

Hening.

Angin semilir menerbangkan beberapa helai daun maple yang berguguran. Kedua insan tersebut hanya diam membisu ditempatnya.

Dan Sasuke baru sadar apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

'_Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Oh, shit!'_

Bukannya menangis seperti dugaan Sasuke, gadis itu justru tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Kilauan sinar matahari sore kini menerpa wajahnya hingga nampak begitu indah. Rambut pirang panjangnya dipermainkan angin semilir dengan perlahan. Sasuke diam sesaat untuk menikmati keindahan tersebut. Bagai sebuah lukisan sang maestro. Sasuke kini sadar bahwa ia sudah terjerat dalam pesona sang malaikat beriris safir ini. Kebekuan Sasuke seakan meluruh sedikit demi sedikit. Ada suatu perasaan hangat yang kini melingkupi hatinya.

"Aku sudah lelah menangis. Jadi kau beruntung tak melihat air mataku saat ini" senyum gadis itu benar-benar menghipnotis Sasuke. Tapi, sayangnya ia tak melihat arti sebenarnya senyum malaikat itu.

Masih ada rasa yang tak terungkapkan.

"Maaf" Sasuke baru menemukan kata-katanya yang sesungguhnya. "Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu terluka atas perkataanku"

Ah, baru kali ini Sasuke mengatakan kalimat selembut itu. 'Maaf'. Kapan lagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal arogan mengatakan kata terlarang dalam kamusnya seperti itu? Hanya saja, ia terus menyangkal perasaannya. Uchiha tidak akan terjerat semudah itu bukan?

Gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tak apa. Manusia memang tak akan pernah jauh dari yang namanya kesalahan. Aku pun begitu" ia menunduk perlahan. "Apakah kita bisa berteman dan saling peduli? Tak masalah jika kau menolak. Gadis buta dan lumpuh sepertiku memang tak pantas mendapatkan apapun. Memangnya siapa yang sudi berteman dengan orang cacat?" gadis itu mendongak sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu terlalu banyak tersenyum! Ya, Sasuke berpendapat seperti itu. Ia benci melihat senyum yang dipaksakan kehadirannya seperti itu. Melihat senyum yang tak ubahnya seperti isyarat lain dari duka yang mendalam. Sasuke sudah tak tahan lagi. Senyum itu harus dilenyapkan!

"Berhenti tersenyum seolah-olah kau bisa menyembunyikan segalanya! Aku akan menerima tawaranmu kalau kau bisa menghapus senyum bodoh itu dengan senyum yang lebih baik!" ujarnya dengan sedikit meninggikan nada kalimatnya.

Gadis blonde itu terkejut mendengarnya. Perlahan hatinya mulai terisi kembali oleh suatu perasaan yang hangat. Bibirnya pun perlahan tertarik hingga menghasilkan sebuah senyum murni yang begitu hangat dan tulus. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Mengulang pertemuan mereka di bawah gurat kemerahan langit senja hari yang damai.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" gadis itupun mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"Hn. Aku Sasuke" Sasuke pun meraih tangan tersebut dan menjabatnya erat. Ia merasa hangat dan nyaman saat menggenggam tangan Naruto yang halus. Ada semacam aliran listrik kasat mata yang menjalari tubuhnya dan membekukan kinerja otaknya.

'_Hangat dan nyaman...'_

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau menjabat tanganku? Kau suka menggenggam tanganku yah?"

Sasuke sontak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya ia enggan melepaskan kehangatan tersebut.

"Hn. Dobe" ujar Sasuke pendek dan menusuk hati. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya dengan baik saat ini. Hasilnya ya, seperti tadi.

Naruto nampak kesal dengan panggilan barunya. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Dasar kau Teme! Enak saja menyulap namaku menjadi Dobe. Kau pikir aku ini sebodoh apa? Dasar teme stoic si mulut pedas yang jelek! Huh..." kata Naruto tak kalah pedasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengacak rambut pirang sang gadis.

"Hei...!"

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa namamu hanya Sasuke saja? Margamu apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke diam untuk beberapa saat. Jika ia menyebutkan nama marganya, apakah gadis ini akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman? Karena ia sadar, menyandang nama Uchiha bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Kawan bisa menjadi lawan dan begitupun sebaliknya. Diluar sana, ada banyak orang yang menginginkan kehancuran keluarganya. Musuh yang tak terlihat. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati untuk saat ini.

"Hn. Margaku Harashi. Puas, dobe?"

Naruto manyun mendengarnya. "Iya, teme jelek. Dan berhenti memanggilku dobe!"

"Hn."

"Haahhh...dua huruf aneh itu lagi. Bisa kau ganti dengan kata yang lain?"

"Dobe"

"Argghh...aku bisa gila kalau terus begini"

"Hn"

Naruto sweetdrop mendengar dua huruf kesayangan Sasuke tersebut. Berbicara dengan orang stoic memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang tinggi. Hah...kasian kau, Naruto.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Sasuke datar, mengalihkan topik perbincangan.

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaanku sekarang? Apa dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku tidak pantas berada di rumah sakit?" balas Naruto kesal. Orang awam pun tahu kalau ia sedang sakit dan membutuhkan perawatan medis.

"Sudah _dobe_, sekarang ditambah _baka_ pula. Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah sakit dengan kondisi seperti ini? Masih belum paham?" Sasuke sampai berbicara sepanjang itu untuk mempertegas kalimatnya agar bisa dicerna dengan mudah oleh otak Naruto.

"Ohh..." tanggap Naruto dengan wajah innosennya.

Dan membuahkan deathglare jempolan milik Sasuke.

"Jangan mengeluarkan hawa mengerikan seperti itu! Baik aku akan cerita. Ini bukanlah kisah yang menyenangkan. Tapi, aku ingin kau berjanji untuk satu hal"

"Hn?"

"Jangan memberitahukan hal ini pada siapapun! Aku tak ingin mendapatkan masalah lebih banyak lagi" ujar Naruto lirih. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan raut wajah tersebut, hanya bisa memegang pundak gadis berkulit tan tersebut dengan lembut.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku"

Naruto pun tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat peristiwa dua minggu yang lalu. Dimana hari itu menjadi hari terakhirnya merengkuh kebahagiaan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Hari kelabu yang membuat catatan kelam dalam hidupnya. Hari dimana ia kehilangan semuanya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Tousan, kaasan. Liat, aku lulus SMA dengan nilai terbaik! Senangnyaa..." teriak kegirangan Naruto pun membahana di seluruh penjuru rumahnya yang mewah. Saking semangatnya, ia hampir saja menyenggol guci kesayangannya kaasannya. Tapi, seberapa semangat pun ia berteriak, tetap saja tak ada seorang pun yang membalasnya._

"_Kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali?" tanya Naruto heran entah kepada siapa. Dilihatnya secara seksama setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di rumahnya, tak juga ia menemukan siapapun. Bahkan buttler dan maid sekalipun! Rumahnya benar-benar kosong!_

"_Kaasan, tousan. Kalian dimana?"_

_Naruto terus berteriak menyerukan nama kedua orang tuanya. Saat langkahnya berhenti di taman belakang, ia melihat semua buttler dan maid yang bekerja dirumahnya terbaring dalam keadaan sekarat dengan luka tembak ditubuh mereka. Mata beriris safirnya pun terbelalak kaget melihatnya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Kalau semua pelayan saja sudah meregang nyawa seperti ini, bagaimana dengan..._

"_TOUSAN, KAASAN..."_

_Naruto pun segera berlari menuju ke ruangan kerja sang ayah. Sampai disana, warna pertama yang menjadi objek fokus penglihatannya adalah merah. Ruangan itu penuh dengan noda merah yang terlihat seperti...darah?_

'_Tidak! Ini pasti bukan darah!'_

_Naruto terus menyangkal hal tersebut. Ruangan itu berantakan dan terlihat sangan kacau. Tapi sekacau apapun itu, safir Naruto tetap bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh sang ayah yang terbaring dilantai dengan sapuan warna merah membaluti sosoknya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Dunianya serasa berputar dalam kegelapan tiada akhir. Menariknya ke dalam sebuah kenyataan pahit yang mengrongrong jiwanya. Kristal beningnya jatuh tanpa pertahanan sebagai saksi atas ketidakberdayaannya. Tubuhnya lunglai begitu saja. Ingin rasanya ia menutup mata dan berharap semua ini hanyalah ilusi sesaat. Tapi, warna merah itu tetap saja bertahan disana, diatas tubuh ayahnya. _

"_Tidak...semua ini pasti hanyalah mimpi. Siapapun, tolong bangunkan aku!"_

_Ia berteriak histeris. Hingga sebuah sentuhan terasa di pundaknya. _

"_Na..ru..to"_

_Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati sosok sang bunda yang tengah menahan sakit karena luka tembak diperutnya. Darahnya pun mengalir tiada henti, membasahi dress panjangnya yang kini berwarna senada dengan darahnya._

"_Kaasan...kaasan bertahanlah! Naru akan membawa kaasan kerumah sakit secepatnya" _

"_T..ti..dak, Na..ru. Ce..pat pergi dari si..ni!" ujar sang bunda terbata sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. _

"_Tidak! Pokoknya Naru akan membawa kaasan kerumah sakit!"_

_Dengan diiringi derai air matanya yang kian berjatuhan, Naruto memapah kasaannya keluar rumah dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan mengemudikan mobil tousannya. Ia terus menatap khawatir kaasannya yang tak henti-hentinya meringis menahan sakit._

"_Kaasan bertahanlah!"_

_Naruto pun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa menyadari ada mobil hitam lainnya yang tengah membuntutinya dari belakang. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, sebuah pistol telah teracung tepat mengarah ke arahnya. _

_DOOR..._

_Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Naruto pun oleng karena bannya pecah. Ditambah lagi ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan hasilnya, mobil tersebut terguling dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Naruto terpental beberapa meter dari mobilnya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat kini menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya dan berbisik._

"_Selamat tinggal nona Namikaze. Uchiha akan sangat berbahagia atas kepergian kalian!"_

_Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan berakhir menjadi catatan kelabu dalam hidupnya_.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. Dan juga nama itu. Nama yang sudah membuat hidupku hancur seperti saat ini. Tousan sudah bisa memprediksi hal tersebut. Uchiha tidak akan tinggal diam melihat ada perusahaan lain yang lebih berjaya diatasnya. Dan sekarang mereka pasti sedang berpesta ria melihat penghalang terbesar mereka sudah tiada. Ya, Namikaze Group kini sudah tidak ada lagi!"

Bagai dihujani oleh beribu anak panah, Sasuke kini diam membisu ditempatnya. Penuturan Naruto sudah telak mematikannya, melumpuhkan kinerja sarafnya. Gadis polos di depan matanya ini adalah korban tangannya sendiri! Sasuke kini baru sadar setelah semuanya terungkap. Perusahaan yang menjadi penghalang terbesarnya selama ini ternyata adalah keluarga Naruto, keluarga Namikaze! Oh...God!

'_Jadi ini arti perasaanku tadi? Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah'_

"Mungkin, mereka mengira aku sudah pergi menyusul kedua orang tuaku. Tapi, Kami-sama ternyata belum memperbolehkanku berpulang kerumahnya. BerkatNya juga, Iruka-san dan Tsunade-sama yang merupakan kerabat dekat ayahku, menemukanku dan membawaku kemari. Selama seminggu lebih aku dirawat disini. Dan aku mesti menerima satu kenyataan pahit lagi dalam hidupku. Mataku buta secara permanen dan kakiku juga lumpuh akibat efek dari kecelakaan tersebut" perlahan kelopak matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir bagaikan anak sungai.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Apa yang kurasakan saat berita mengenai kematian kedua orang tuaku dimuat berbagai media? Sakit! Rasanya aku sudah tak mengenal hidupku lagi saat itu juga! Mendengar headline utama mengenai kematian direktur utama perusahaan Namikaze Group, Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Uzumaki Kushina. Aku seperti manusia dengan raga yang hampa. Entah kemana jiwaku mengembara" Naruto akhirnya tak kuasa lagi menahan pedihnya. Ditumpahkanlah seluruh air matanya yang mungkin adalah tetes terakhirnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Ia bahkan sudah tak sanggup lagi berada didekat gadis tanpa dosa ini. Ia tak bisa menyentuh pundak sang gadis dengan tangannya yang kotor, penuh dengan darah keluarga Namikaze! Ia merasa sangat bersalah atas semua yang sudah terjadi. Karena yang membunuh seisi rumah Namikaze adalah orang kepercayaannya yang tentunya bergerak atas perintahnya seorang. Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke sudah menjadi seorang pembunuh yang keji! _Oh...shit_! Kepalanya mulai berdenyut sakit. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sasuke benci ketika penyakitnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi disaat genting seperti ini.

"Arghh" erang Sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya yang kian berdenyut sakit.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Naruto jadi kaget setelah mendengar rintihan pelan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku harus pergi"

Sasuke semakin menjauh dari sosok Naruto yang menatap sekitarnya bingung.

"Kau akan kembali lagi, kan?"

Membuat langkah Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Tentu"

Di bawah kilau jutaan bintang dan rembulan ia mengikat janjinya.

Dan si Raven pun kini sudah melangkah menjauh sambil menahan rasa sakit yang seakan membelah kepalanya. Ia masih bisa melihat sosok rapuh Naruto yang kian mengecil dari pandangannya saat ia menatap kebelakang. Sesampainya di tempat parkir rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam mobil sport Ferrari hitam metalik miliknya. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit dikepalanya, ia segera memacu mobilnya meninggalkan area rumah sakit. Meninggalkan sosok Naruto disana yang masih mengharapkan keberadaannya. Ia bergumam pelan sebelum mobilnya benar-benar meninggalkan pintu gerbang rumah sakit yang megah.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tak akan pernah bisa membayar penyesalanku dengan harta Uchiha. Nyawaku mungkin bisa menggantikan darah Namikaze yang telah kukorbankan"

Ungkapan penyesalan yang tentunya tidak bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

**Aurora**

Tbc...

A/N: Waduh! Fic apaan neh? (readers: kan elo yang buat!) Saya benar-benar mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan latar, cerita dan suasana. Saya tidak bermaksud memplagiat karya siapapun kok...Dan untuk fic pertama saya, mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para senpai-senpai sekalian yang lebih pintar dan jago dari saya. Saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Jadi, jika para readers berkenan, sempatkanlah untuk mereview fic gaje ini sebagai acuan kedepannya. Apakah fic ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak, itu semua tergantung dari para readers masalah nama marga Naruto yang diganti, itu akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya. Itupun kalo fic ini masih pantas dilanjutkan. Tapi, saya tetap akan berusaha sebaik mungkin demi menghasilkan fic yang lebih baik.

Sekian dan terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah membaca fic ini.

Salam saya,

Black CapXa (Axa)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: CHAPTER 2 is UPDET! "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Uchiha?" Naruto menyeringai tajam. "Kematian mereka!" SasufemNaru. RnR please...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

AURORA: Hope Never Dies

By: Black Capxa

Genre: Romance & Tragedy

Rated: T

Pairing: Sasu x FemNaru

Warning: AU, Gender-bender, Typo(s). Saya author baru disini jadi mohon kritik, review dan sarannya. Jika ada kesalahan dalam fic gaje ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Maklum, ini baru yang pertama kalinya. Hehehehehee...

Dan yang paling penting, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Chapter 2: Black for my grudge and your eyes

.

.

.

"_Sasuke. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu!"_

_Sasuke hanya menatap dingin sosok pria dewasa yang ada di hadapannya. Seolah bisa membaca ekspresi sang anak, pria dengan kemeja hitam itupun melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya._

"_Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kemajuan perusahaan kita saat ini." Pria itu meraih sebotol wine dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil. "Tapi, itu masih belum cukup memuaskanku! Ternyata ada satu kerikil yang menghalangi jalan kita menuju kesuksesan sejati." Sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku menatap putranya dengan intensif. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan mendengarnya._

"_Jangan membuang waktuku! Katakan, apa maumu!"_

_Fugaku hanya tersenyum sinis. Diraihnya segelas wine yang sudah ia siapkan, kemudian menyesapnya perlahan seakan berusaha untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi._

"_Kukira kau sudah paham apa maksudku," tatapannya kini berubah menjadi tajam. "Pergunakanlah kejeniusan Uchihamu untuk saat ini!" _

"_Cih..." Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Kau ingin aku membuang kerikil itu?"_

_Fugaku kini menampakkan seringaian tajamnya. "Lebih tepatnya lagi... melenyapkannya!"_

_Sasuke sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya pertanda bosan._

"_Hancurkan kerikil itu! Ia sudah banyak menyusahkan Uchiha"_

"_Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat. Ia kini sudah bersiap pergi dari ruangan kerja sang ayah. "Siapa?"_

"_Lenyapkan mereka! Lenyapkan Namikaze!"_

**Aurora**

_**.**_

_***Mansion Uchiha at 02.26 AM**_

"Hosh...hosh..."

Sasuke baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya setelah diganggu oleh sekelebat mimpi tentang percakapannya dengan sang ayah. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar kisah pilu Naruto, Sasuke kini menjadi gelisah tak karuan. Keringat dingin pun mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Mata Onyxnya menerawang jauh ke depan. Mengulas kembali rentetan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, saat ia memulai seluruh penderitaan Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke saat itu sedang berdiri tegap di atap gedung perusahaan Uchiha, memandang langit senja yang sedikit mendung tersaputi oleh awan kelabu. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menghela nafas panjang, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Kelopak matanya pun terpejam untuk beberapa saat, menikmati hembusan angin semilir yang begitu lembut menerpa tubuhnya._

_Drap...drap...drap..._

_Indera pendengaran Sasuke menangkap sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinganya. Refleks ia membuka matanya kembali dan menampilkan sepasang Onyx yang menatap dingin sekitarnya._

_Drap..drap..drap.._

"_Anda memanggil saya, Sasuke-sama?" Tanya seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan jubah hitam yang menjuntai panjang hingga pergelangan kakinya. Ia terlihat memakai sebuah topi dan kacamata yang sama hitamnya. Penampilannya memang terlihat begitu misterius. Sangat meyakinkan sebagai seorang mafia._

"_Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat. "Aku punya misi untukmu, Juugo." _

_Sasuke masih setia membelakangi pria bernama Juugo tersebut. Sementara itu, langit terlihat makin mendung dengan gumpalan awan hitam yang semakin pekat di langit._

"_Apa itu, Sasuke-sama?" _

_Bulir-bulir air hujan kini mulai berjatuhan dari langit di atas mereka. Walaupun belum deras sepenuhnya. Tapi, kedua orang itu masih tetap berdiri disana. Bertahan dalam desiran angin yang perlahan mulai terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulit._

"_Misi kali ini..." Sasuke kini membalikkan badannya. "Singkirkan seluruh keluarga Namikaze!"_

_Misi yang disambut dengan seringaian tipis oleh Juugo._

"_Perintah anda adalah kewajiban saya." Juugo kini membungkukkan badannya sebagai bukti loyalitasnya terhadap perintah sang tuan_

_Sasuke tak berekspresi sedikitpun._

"_Ingat satu hal!" Tatapan Sasuke kini berubah semakin tajam seakan mengintimidasi siapapun. "Lakukan sebersih mungkin!"_

_Dan langit pun tak kuasa lagi membendung muatannya. Kini hujan turun dengan derasnya, seakan menangisi keputusan Sasuke. _

"_Baik, Sasuke-sama."_

_Setelah membungkuk hormat, Juugo pun berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke. Meninggalkan ia sendirian ditengah rinai hujan yang seolah mengamuk padanya. Kakinya masih berpijak disana. Menikmati sensasi dingin yang merayap disekujur tubuhnya. Mendongak menatapi langit seakan menantangnya._

"_Aku memang jahat," Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya. "Neraka memang pantas untukku."_

_Sosoknya masih setia berdiri disana. Entah sampai kapan. Mungkin ia akan menunggu sampai hujan menghapus cairan kental berwarna merah yang mengalir pelan dari hidungnya._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kepala Sasuke mulai berdenyut sakit saat ingatan itu mulai terus membayangi pikirannya. Apakah ini karma untuknya?

"Argghhh..."

Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat kacau. Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Kedua tangannya pun terus memegangi kepalanya. Sasuke sadar bahwa waktunya di dunia ini semakin tipis. Dan ia bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun sebagai bekal menghadap sang malaikat kematian.

"Sial..."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia sampaikan kepada sang dewi malam yang menyaksikan seluruh ungkapan dan erangan kesakitannya. Mungkin, ia akan menghabiskan beberapa jam kedepan untuk mengilhami setiap rasa sakitnya.

**Aurora**

_***Konoha Internasional Hospital at 08.56 AM**_

"Paman Iruka, aku ingin ramen!" Teriakan melengking Naruto terdengar begitu jelas dari ruangannya. Iruka yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa menutup telinga serapat mungkin demi menjaga gendang telinganya agar tidak mengalami tuli permanen.

"Tidak, Naru-chan!" Tegas Iruka sambil mengambil kembali semangkuk bubur yang tadi sempat ia letakkan.

"Paman Iruka yang baik..." Naruto terus merajuk diatas tempat tidurnya. "Izinin Naru makan ramen yah? Sekali ini saja..."

Plus tatapan memelas andalannya.

Oke, Iruka memang lemah saat berhadapan dengan tatapan itu. Ia pun dengan pasrah mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. "Baiklah, Naru-chan. Tapi, jangan banyak-banyak ya? Ramen itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Kamu tidak ingin mendekam selamanya disini kan?" Ujar Iruka sambil menirukan gaya khas ibu-ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar ocehan Iruka. Sosok pamannya ini memang lebih mendekati peran ibu rumah tangga. Tapi, karena hal itu juga Naruto sangat menyayangi pamannya yang merupakan sepupu sang ayah.

"Yah...paman Iruka nggak asyik! Naru kan pengennya makan lima porsi ramen miso. Kalau Naru banyak makan, artinya Naru bisa cepat sembuh kan?"

"Argumen konyol macam apa itu?"

Masuklah seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir menjadi dua bagian. Perawakannya sekilas seperti seorang wanita dewasa umur 30-an. Tapi, jangan salah. Walaupun begitu, dia sebenarnya sudah berumur 65 tahun! Wauu...

"Ramen itu tidak cocok untuk orang yang sedang sakit! Makan lima porsi ramen, itu artinya kau akan menghabiskan waktu disini selama 5 hari lagi! Bagaimana?" Wanita itu nampak menyeramkan kalau sedang marah. Yah wajar saja! Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucunya sendiri.

Naruto nampak kesal. Ia pun menggembungkan pipinya. "Tsunade baachan nggak asyik!"

"Apa kau bilang bocah? Berarti kau akan tinggal disini se-la-ma-nya!" Kata Tsunade sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya. Otomatis Naruto yang tadinya merasa kesal, langsung bereaksi selembut mungkin.

"Ahhh...Tsunade baachan yang cantik nan sexi, Naru akan nurut kok sekarang!" Naruto pun segera mengambil semangkuk bubur yang digenggam oleh Iruka dan memakannya dengan setengah hati. Tsunade yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja. Sedangkan Iruka nampak sedang membantu Naruto yang terkadang sulit untuk memakan buburnya.

"Haahh...Ada-ada saja."

Setelah melalui perjuangan yang begitu sulit (bagi Naruto), akhirnya bubur itu habis juga.

"Nah, setelah ini minum obatmu. Lalu kau bisa istirahat lagi." Ujar Tsunade sembari meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

Iruka kini nampak sibuk menyiapkan berbagai macam obat yang akan diminum oleh Naruto. Sedangkan orangnya sendiri hanya diam menunggu diranjangnya.

"Paman, setelah ini Naru akan bersantai lagi di taman. Bolehkan?" Tanya Naruto lirih.

Iruka memandang Naruto dengan senyum tulus terkembang diwajahnya. "Tentu saja, Naru-chan."

"Arigatou."

**Aurora**

Sasuke nampak terlihat gusar di dalam mobilnya. Pandangannya terus menerawang ke arah taman rumah sakit yang tampak kosong. Berkali-kali ia memukul setir mobilnya sendiri karena apa yang diharapkannya belum juga muncul.

"Dimana kau, Dobe?"

Jelas Sasuke sekarang sedang menunggu si Dobe alias gadis pirang yang kemarin ia temui. Gadis yang ia hancurkan hidupnya. Dan maksud Sasuke kemari hanya ingin menemani Naruto yang terlihat begitu rapuh dalam penglihatannya.

"Akhirnya..."

Dari kaca depan mobilnya, Sasuke bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas. Naruto kini sedang menuju ke taman sambil diantar oleh seorang pria berambut coklat yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Sasuke hanya diam mengamatinya. Karena ia tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun, jadi dia hanya menunggu di mobilnya sampai pria itu pergi.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Sial! Aku paling benci saat seperti ini. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling ku benci! Kalau bukan karena si Dobe, aku tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Cih, memalukan harga diriku saja!

Aku lihat dia sedang berbicara dengan pria berambut coklat itu. Entah siapa dia, aku tidak ada urusan dengannya. Setelah beberapa menit yang menyiksa, akhirnya pria itu pergi juga. Inilah saatnya aku menemuinya. Menemui Naruto sebagai seorang Harashi Sasuke. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke!

_**End of Sasuke's POV**_

Sasuke kini sudah turun dari Ferrari hitamnya. Langkahnya begitu tenang saat menyusuri jalanan yang akan membawa ia ke tempat dimana Dobenya sudah menunggu. Tak lupa, Sasuke juga sudah mengenakan topi hitamnya demi menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto sudah nampak dengan jelas dalam pandangannya. Namun ada suatu kejanggalan yang ia rasakan saat telinganya mulai menangkap suara alunan melodi yang begitu indah dan merdu dari arah si blonde. Begitu jaraknya dan Naruto sudah sangat dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang memainkan biolanya dengan penuh penghayatan. Kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan mata sebiru langitnya.

'_Dobe...'_

Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya, masih setia berada dibelakang Naruto. Kemudian ia melangkahnya kakinya ke arah Naruto namun berusaha agar sepelan mungkin.

'_Dia tidak menyadariku?'_

Naruto mungkin terlalu fokus pada permainan biolanya hingga tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya. Memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan.

'_Naruto...'_

Sasuke ingin sekali menyentuh gadis pirang itu, membelainya dalam sebuah kehangatan. Perlahan, ia mulai mengulurkan jemari tangannya ke pundak Naruto. Pelan dan sangat pasti. Sasuke ingin merasakan juga apa yang dirasakan oleh sang gadis, ia hanya ingin meringankan sedikit bebannya.

Tangannya kini sudah hampir menyentuh pundak sang gadis. Seiring dengan itu, permainan biolanya pun semakin terasa menghanyutkan. Begitu lirih dan penuh emosi. Hingga akhirnya..

Tes...tes...tes...

Kelopak mata itu mengeluarkan bulir kristalnya. Naruto ternyata menangis dalam diam.

Sasuke kini mulai meragu. Tangannya yang sempat terulur pun ia tarik kembali.

Hembusan angin yang segar menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura. Dan kedua pasang manusia itu masih setia dalam kebisuannya. Menunggu alunan melodi itu berakhir.

"Sasuke..."

Si pemilik nama itu terkejut. Naruto menyebut namanya dengan lirih. Hati Sasuke kembali bergemuruh dalam badai kebimbangan. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi menahan perasaannya yang sudah bergejolak.

"Aku disini," ujar Sasuke lembut. "datang untukmu."

Naruto menghentikan permainan biolanya. Ia pun tersenyum ketika mendengar suara berat dari orang yang ia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Kau lama sekali teme," gumam Naruto. "Kukira kau tak akan pernah menemuiku lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Aku pasti datang sesuai janjiku."

Naruto kemudian memangku biolanya. Tangannya kini mulai bergerak untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang masih menempel diwajahnya. "Maaf, penampilanku sangat kacau sekali."

"Hn. Tak masalah, dobe." Sasuke terlihat memejamkan matanya. "Terkadang kita memang perlu menangis sebagai salah satu bentuk pelampiasan."

"Iya, kau benar." Sahut Naruto membenarkan pernyataan Sasuke. "Saat aku sendiri, hanya bayangan kelam itu saja yang terus berputar dikepalaku. Membuatku terus ingin menangisinya."

"..."

"Aku benci mereka! Aku sangat membenci keluarga Uchiha!" Mata biru Naruto kini berkilat kemerahan. "Akan kuhancurkan mereka dengan caraku sendiri!"

Tangan mungilnya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Mata seindah samudranya kini berubah menjadi lebih tajam. Pandangannya begitu menusuk dan pehuh dengan dendam yang membara kuat.

Sasuke tercekat mendengarnya. Mata onyxnya tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutkannya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Ia begitu sakit saat melihat tatapan menusuk Naruto. Tatapan itu ternyata sudah sanggup menembus hatinya.

"Apa tak ada maaf lagi untuk mereka?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang serendah mungkin.

Naruto tersenyum meyakinkan. "Tidak! Kesalahan mereka tak akan pernah terhapus oleh pernyataan maafku! Selamanya, rasa sakit ini akan semakin bertambah kuat dan perlahan akan berubah menjadi rantai kebencian yang mengikat dendamku. Kali ini, biarkan rasa sakitku terpuaskan dengan penderitaan mereka..."

Hening.

Hawa disekitar mereka perlahan menjadi dingin. Dan Sasuke membeku didalamnya.

'_Tak ada maaf untukku'_

Sasuke merasa Tuhan terlalu senang mempermainkan hidupnya. Apa yang mesti ia lakukan saat ini? Berlari pun rasanya kakinya tak bisa bergerak lagi. Hidupnya sudah terikat oleh dendam Naruto. Uchiha yang harus menderita hanyalah ia seorang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Uchiha?"

Naruto menyeringai tajam.

"Kematian mereka!"

Sasuke merasa kepalanya ditimpa oleh beban yang berat.

"Uchiha telah merebut paksa nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Inilah saatnya mereka membayar semuanya!"

Deru nafas Sasuke semakin memburu.

"Harapan terbesarku..."

Sasuke mulai tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Semoga malaikat maut menjemput mereka!"

BRUK..

Sasuke ambruk ke tanah. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangan kanannya pun kini sedang sibuk membekap mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa, teme? Sepertinya kau tersedak." Tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menipis. Sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, buru-buru Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto sambil terus berusaha menguatkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

'_Maaf Naruto'_

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya bisa diam dikursi rodanya tanpa mampu mengejar Sasuke yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Apa aku keterlaluan?"

...

"Mungkin tidak."

Naruto terkejut saat suara khas seorang pemuda berambut hitam menyapa gendang telinganya. Pemuda itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri sosok Naruto yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto hampir tidak terdengar.

"Dia memang harus tahu diri. Kau tak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu, Naruto." Pemuda itu perlahan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto sangat nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Namikaze Naruto? Sepertinya tidak lama lagi kau akan bebas dari tempat ini."

Naruto tampak menahan emosinya. Tatapannya kini berubah menjadi dingin.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi! Nama itu sekarang sudah mati! Menghilang bersama kedua orang tuaku."

Pemuda bermata sekelam malam itu nampak sedikit terkejut. Tapi, perlahan bibirnya tertarik hingga menampakkan sebuah seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Namikaze memang sudah lenyap. Dan sekarang hanya ada Uzumaki yang akan membalaskan kematiannya!"

Naruto menyeringai tajam.

Langit di atas sana seakan menjawabnya. Gumpalan awan hitam kini mulai menggulung menutupi langit biru yang cerah. Seperti hati Naruto yang tertutupi oleh kebenciannya.

Memperlihatkan sosok Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya.

**Aurora**

"Shit!"

Sasuke kini tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakitnya. Langkah kakinya benar-benar tidak teratur lagi. Dengan sisa-sisa energi yang dimilikinya, Sasuke akhirnya bisa sampai di mobilnya. Walaupun demikian, ia tak akan bisa mengemudi dengan keadaan seperti itu. Jadi, Sasuke terpaksa berperang dengan penyakitnya sendirian didalam mobilnya.

"ARGHHH..."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia berteriak dan mengerang kesakitan seperti itu. Dengan tenaga yang semakin melemah, akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. Perlahan kesadarannya mulai menipis dan semuanya kemudian menjadi gelap bagi Sasuke.

Erangan kesakitan itupun berhenti.

Perlahan, tangan yang membekap mulutnya mulai terjatuh. Memperlihatkan cairan kental berwarna merah yang sangat kentara disana.

**Aurora**

Keesokan harinya, keadaan Sasuke sudah mulai membaik berkat perawatan dokter pribadinya, Hatake Kakashi. Dan kini ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya berada di taman tempat ia biasanya menemui Naruto. Walaupun Sasuke sudah mendengar seluruh luapan kebencian Naruto pada keluarganya, ia tetap tak pernah bisa lepas dari bayang gadis berambut pirang cerah itu. Entah kenapa dirinya tak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan gadis yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Dobe tersebut.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke sudah mengenakan seluruh kelengkapan penyamarannya yang terdiri dari sebuah topi berwarna hitam, dan jaket kulit berwarna senada. Ia kini mulai duduk gelisah dibangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto biasanya menghabiskan waktunya. Menunggu bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Uchiha!

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, akhirnya yang dinanti pun datang juga. Seperti hari sebelumnya, Naruto selalu diantar oleh pria berambut coklat dengan luka melintang di hidungnya tersebut. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing! Setelah pria itu pergi, Sasuke kini mulai mendekati Naruto yang sedang menikmati angin senja.

"Sasuke, kaukah itu?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Ini aku, dobe."

Matahari di ufuk barat sudah mulai menghilang dari cakrawala. Saat ini langit begitu indah dengan rona merah yang berpendar dalam temaram malam. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan di atas langit. Berkelap-kerlip bagai serpihan kristal yang memukau.

"Pasti sekarang bintang-bintang sudah mulai bermunculan kan, teme? Andai saja aku bisa melihatnya. Menikmati indahnya suasana taman ini dibawah siraman cahaya bulan dan bintang." Ujar Naruto sambil menerawang ke depan. Sayang sekali, mata seindah batu safir itu hanya bisa melihat satu warna saja. Hitam. Seluruh dunianya begitu gelap dan pekat. Naruto sangat merindukan saat ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandangi langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang di balkon kamarnya. Saat-saat yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke singkat. Dari langit, kini mata onyxnya memandangi wajah manis Naruto yang terlihat berkilauan dibawah sinar sang rembulan. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya kini sudah menggenggam jemari Naruto yang halus. Tangan yang begitu terasa hangat dan nyaman. Sasuke terkejut saat Naruto menggenggam balik tangannya. Membuatnya merasa lebih hangat lagi walaupun malam ini udara yang berhembus begitu dingin. Di bawah sinar rembulan dan jutaan bintang, mereka berusaha menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Saling menguatkan perasaan dalam sebuah genggaman yang hangat. Berbagi rasa yang tak pernah terungkapkan.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu?"

Sasuke nampak ragu untuk beberapa saat. Namun keraguannya segera sirna saat melihat tatapan Naruto yang seolah memohon padanya.

"Baiklah."

Sasuke mulai mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk dikursi rodanya. Ia gunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Perlahan namun pasti, jemari lentik Naruto mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah dari orang yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya. Berusaha menggambarkan wajahnya dalam ingatannya. Kini kedua tangan itu mulai membingkai wajah Sasuke. Mereka secara tak langsung saling bertatapan walaupun hanya Sasuke saja yang bisa merasakannya.

Di bawah lindungan sang rembulan mereka bisa saling memahami.

Saling menyelami keindahan Onyx dan safir dalam sebuah tautan.

Perlahan jarak diantara mereka mulai menipis. Dengan genggaman yang erat, Sasuke mulai menautkan kedua jemarinya di jemari Naruto. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut tercipta diantara mereka. Saling berbagi kehangatan sejati dalam sebuah ikatan yang murni. Hanya beberapa detik saja ciuman itu berakhir. Menyisakan rona merah dikedua pasang pipi mereka.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana," gumam Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit bersemu merah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk kebawah, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan warna merah dipipinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Seharusnya kita bisa menahan diri." Ujar Naruto lirih.

...

Hening.

Langit kini semakin bertambah ramai dengan gugusan bintang-bintang yang membentuk sebuah konstelasi yang indah. Sasuke memandangnya penuh arti. Sebuah pemikiran kini terbayang dibenaknya.

"Naruto,"

"Iya?"

Sasuke memantapkan hatinya. "Izinkan aku menjadi mata kedua untukmu. Yang akan selalu melihat apa yang ingin kau lihat. Biarlah Onyx ini menjadi onyxmu juga."

Naruto diam untuk mencerna setiap patah kata yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya. Ia paham apa arti dan maksud pemuda itu. Hanya saja perasaannyalah yang kini mulai terjebak dalam kebimbangan. Hatinya mulai ragu. Bukan! Bukan keraguan ini yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa menjadi pengganti Uchiha yang kau maksud. Kalau kau kesal, makilah aku sesuka hatimu. Bila kau marah, pukul saja aku sampai mati sekalipun. Bagiku tak masalah. Asalkan kau senang, akupun juga akan begitu."

Naruto semakin bertambah bimbang. Tapi saat sebuah pelukan hangat mendekapnya erat, segala kebimbangannya perlahan mulai sirna. Tangannya yang tergantung bebas, kini mulai membalas pelukan tersebut. Sebuah jawaban dalam bentuk isyarat no-verbal yang mudah untuk dimengerti keduanya.

'_Aku tak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Sasuke. Walaupun aku sangat ingin sekali...'_

**Aurora**

Sepasang mata onyx yang lain di tempat yang sama terlihat menatap nyalang sekitarnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu diri, Uchiha Sasuke!"

**Aurora**

Tbc...

A/N: Fiuuhh...akhirnya update juga! Terimakasih buat para readers dan senpai yang sudah sempat mereview fic gaje saya.

**kanon1010: **Salam kenal juga senpai...

**Itazurayuuki: **Sankyuu buat masukannya senpai. Galau...? Kayaknya sih gitu. Hehehe...Kalau soal Sasu sakit apa, itu emang sengaja saya rahasiakan walaupun kayaknya udah bisa ketebak.

**Superol: **Sankyuu senpai...sakitnya sasu masih misterius tuh. (dibacok)

**CCloveRuki:** Iya tuh senpai. Sasu emang jahat! (dichidori)

**Misyel: **Ini dia lanjutannya senpai. Semoga berkenan.

**Dae Uchiha: **My imouto...sankyuu atas kritik dan sarannya.

Arigatou...^_^

Aduh, kayaknya ni fic bakalan panjang jadinya. Saya yang buat aja bingung mau dibawa kemana alur ceritanya. (readers: gak konsisten loe!)

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya pemuda misterius berambut hitam itu?

Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "Aku memang tak pernah berharap sebelumnya. Tapi..." suara baritone itu terdengar semakin lirih. "Kalau aku berharap sekarang, apa Tuhan mau mendengarkanku?"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

AURORA: Hope Never Dies

By: Black Capxa

Genre: Romance & Tragedy

Rated: T

Pairing: Sasu x FemNaru

Warning: AU, Gender-bender, Typo(s). Saya author baru disini jadi mohon kritik, review dan sarannya. Jika ada kesalahan dalam fic gaje ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Maklum, ini baru yang pertama kalinya. Hehehehehee...

Dan yang paling penting, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chapter 3: Gray for my confussion.

.

.

.

_***Konoha International Hospital at 08.30 AM**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, terlihatlah seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah yang tengah duduk tenang di kursi rodanya sambil menerawang ke depan menghadap ke arah jendela ruangannya yang terbuka lebar. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang ia pandang karena memang sudah tidak bisa lagi. Ia tak bisa melihat pemandangan kota Konoha di pagi hari yang cerah, tak bisa memandang hiruk pikuk jalanan yang pastinya dipadati oleh kendaraan, dan...

'_Tak bisa menatap wajah Sasuke.'_

Naruto sadar bahwa ia terlalu sering memikirkan pemuda yang sejatinya adalah salah satu anggota dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat ingin ia benci. Sangat...! Bahkan, seandainya ia tak memiliki perasaan terlarang ini, tentu pemuda itu sudah menjadi korban dari pembalasan dendamnya.

Tunggu dulu...

Perasaan terlarang?

...

"Aku salah." Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku mengkhianati dendamku sendiri."

Hening.

"Mengkhianati perasaanku."

...

"Menyukai pemuda yang harusnya kubenci."

Naruto memang pantas mengatakan itu sebagai perasaan yang terlarang. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Klan yang telah memusnahkan keluarganya, kedua orang tuanya, dan yang membuat ia buta dan lumpuh. Bisakah seseorang bertahan untuk tidak membenci mereka yang telah merenggut semuanya?

Dan bagi Naruto, jawabannya hanya satu.

TIDAK!

Naruto memang tak secepat itu memaafkan kesalahan seseorang yang terlampau sangat besar. Tapi, semuanya menjadi berbanding terbalik sekarang. Ia justru menyukai Sasuke! Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Naruto mulai sering memikirkan pemuda itu. Tapi, saat itu ia belum tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Belum sadar bahwa orang yang menjadi teman dekatnya kini adalah seorang Uchiha.

Dan kenapa sesudah ia terlanjur menyukainya, justru kenyataan itu baru ia ketahui?

"Dia terlambat memberitahuku."

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto saat itu sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Bukan tidur. Ia hanya tengah memikirkan seseorang. Pemuda yang baru saja ia temui._

_Kriett._

"_Naruto, apa aku mengganggumu?"_

_Gadis pirang itu buru-buru membenahi posisinya._

"_Oh, masuk saja. Aku sedang santai kok."_

_Setelah mendapatkan izin, masuklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata onyx yang berkilau bagai batu obsidian. Perawakannya tinggi dan bertubuh atletis. Kulit putih susunya dibalut oleh kemeja hitam yang digulung di bagian lengannya. Ia memakai celana jins berwarna senada dengan kemejanya. Parasnya sangat tampan dan kharismanya begitu kuat. Benar-benar sosok yang sempurna._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu, Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tipis pada sosok pirang yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Aku baik-baik saja." _

"_Haahh...syukurlah."_

_Pemuda itu memang sangat peduli dengan keadaan Naruto. Ia hanya ingin melindungi seseorang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hatinya. Sangat menyayanginya sebagai sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

"_Oh iya Naruto," pemuda itu kini menampakkan raut wajah yang serius. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

_Naruto mengernyit heran. "Tentang apa?"_

_Pemuda itu kini berbalik dan membelakangi gadis tersebut. "Tentang seseorang yang baru saja kau temui."_

"_Memangnya kenapa?" _

_Pemuda itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghadap ke jendela. "Dia pendusta!"_

_Hening sesaat._

"_Jangan bercanda! Dia sangat baik padaku, kok..."_

_Pemuda itu kini menampakkan raut wajah yang dingin. Tatapannya pun perlahan berubah semakin tajam. "Seingatku, hanya ada satu Sasuke di kota ini. Dan dia bukan Harashi Sasuke!"_

_Naruto semakin bertambah bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Maksudmu?"_

_..._

"_Dia bohong, Naruto! Karena sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke."_

_DEG_

_Naruto bergetar saat nama itu disebutkan kembali. Uchiha! Tapi, kenapa nama terkutuk itu harus digabungkan dengan nama Sasuke? Tidak! Ini semua pasti bohong!_

"_Bohong! Dia bilang marganya Harashi, bukan Uchiha! Katakan kalau ini semua hanyalah lelucon!" Bahu Naruto bergetar hebat seakan ingin menangis saat itu juga._

"_Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan ini sebuah lelucon. Karena memang dia seorang Uchiha. Sebagai pemilik perusahaan Amateringan Corp, tentu wajah dan nama itu sudah tidak asing lagi di hidupku. Kami sama-sama seorang pebisnis! Dan dia adalah saingan terberat perusahaanku. Sasuke adalah pewaris dari Uchiha Group!"_

_Naruto tak bisa membalas lagi._

"_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu karena sepertinya Uchiha itu ingin memanfaatkan ketidaktahuanmu dan mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu."_

_Naruto masih diam._

"_Berdusta bukanlah adat seorang Uchiha. Kecuali..."_

_Kali ini Naruto berusaha menutup telinganya rapat-rapat._

"_Dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu! Dan apapun yang menjadi keinginannya haruslah terpenuhi! Entah dengan cara yang benar, atau licik sekalipun."_

_Tangan kecoklatan milik Naruto perlahan semakin terkepal erat. Rahangnya mulai mengeras. Kedua alisnya pun semakin tertekuk ke dalam. Ia benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan yang labil saat ini._

_Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik untuk mendapati raut wajah Naruto yang sedang menahan kemarahan. Sebuah seringaian pun terbentuk di bibirnya._

"_Tahan dulu emosimu, Naru. Kalau kau ingin membuktikan ucapanku tadi, coba saja uji dia! Jika ia menemuimu lagi, katakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini! Luapkan semua kebencianmu tentang keluarga Uchiha padanya. Dan jika dia bereaksi, maka apa yang kukatakan tadi sudah merupakan kebenaran yang mutlak, kan?"_

_Naruto tak segera menjawabnya._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara denting jam dinding disana. Tapi, sesaat setelah itu..._

"_Terimakasih atas informasinya, nii-san. Sangat membantuku sekali..."_

"_Sama-sama, imouto."_

_**End of flashback.**_

"Arghh...Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku membencinya atau..."

Suaranya perlahan semakin merendah.

"...tetap menyukainya?"

Hening.

Tak ada yang mampu menjawab. Hanya semilir anginlah yang kembali menenangkannya. Membelai lembut rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai bebas.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, seseorang di luar sana telah memberikan jawabannya.

"Berusahalah membencinya, Naru! Dia tak pantas untukmu!"

Pemuda itupun kemudian melenggang pergi dari depan pintu ruangan rawat Naruto. Mata sekelam malamnya pun kini berkilat penuh amarah.

"Kau bodoh jika ingin menguji kesabaranku, Sasuke!"

**Aurora**

_***Mansion Uchiha at 02.45 PM**_

"Maaf. Tapi, keadaan anda semakin memburuk, Sasuke-sama."

Kakashi baru saja selesai mengecek keadaan tuannya yang tiba-tiba saja drop tadi pagi ketika pemuda itu hendak berangkat ke perusahaannya. Menurut analisis Kakashi, sepertinya tuannya ini tidak tidur semalaman. Terlihat jelas dari kantung matanya yang sedikit menghitam dan wajahnya yang kian memucat.

"Sepertinya anda kurang tidur, Sasuke-sama," Kakashi berusaha agar tak menyinggung tuannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang anda pikirkan?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia mulai mengingat, apa saja yang ia lakukan semalaman hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa tidur dan harus berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Ah...Sasuke tak akan pernah melupakan hal itu. Pertemuan antara dirinya dengan gadis blonde itu di bawah siraman cahaya rembulan dan bintang. Pertemuan singkat yang berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan yang lembut dan pelukan yang hangat. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan hal itu, kalau setelahnya ia tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Naruto? Salahkan saja jantungnya yang terus tak berhenti berdebar-debar di sepanjang malam. Salahkan saja bibirnya yang terus menyunggingkan senyum saat itu. Salahkan saja otaknya yang tak bisa sejalan dengan hatinya. Oh, Sasuke...ternyata si stoic ini masih bisa merasakan yang namanya 'jatuh cinta' rupanya. (*dichidori ayam).

"...ma..Sasuke-sama...Anda baik-baik saja, kan?" seru Kakashi panik sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Hn." balas Sasuke singkat.

Kedua orang itu pun kembali diam untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke kini tengah terbaring lesu di ranjang kamarnya. Sementara Kakashi kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan obat yang harus di minum oleh tuannya.

"Kakashi," panggil Sasuke pada dokter pribadinya sejak kecil. "Berapa lama lagi?"

Kakashi nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan tuannya. "Maksud anda?"

"Berapa lama lagi waktuku di dunia ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membungkam Kakashi untuk beberapa detik berikutnya.

"Maaf..." Kakashi tak sanggup menatap mata onyx itu. "Anda hanya punya waktu 1 bulan saja terhitung dari sekarang."

Hening.

Seberapa tegar dan kerasnya Sasuke, ia tetap goyah saat mendengar kenyataan itu. Padahal sebelumnya, ia tak pernah peduli dengan umurnya yang tinggal menghitung hari saja. Entah kenapa, ada suatu perasaan yang sangat aneh tengah bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Rasanya...sakit dan perih! Mungkinkah ini karena perasaan mendalamnya terhadap Naruto? Hingga ia menolak untuk pergi, padahal sebelumnya ia tersenyum menantang hadirnya maut.

"Hn."

Ia sudah kehabisan kata untuk diucapkan lagi. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke merasakan bahwa batinnya tengah menangis sedih. Bayang wajah Naruto terus menggelayut di pikirannya. Hingga perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya semakin bertambah sakit. Amat sakit! Membuat tangan kanannya bergerak sendiri untuk mencengkram bagian dimana hatinya tersimpan.

"Sasuke-sama..." lirih Kakashi saat kedua matanya melihat dengan jelas keadaan tuannya yang sangat terpuruk. Baru pertama kali baginya melihat tatapan sayu Sasuke setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

...

"Kakashi..." suara Sasuke terdengar begitu rendah. "Apa aku pantas untuk berharap?"

Pertanyaan sederhana namun menyakitkan tersebut membuat pria berambut silver itu termangu sesaat. Mengapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu? Setiap manusia tentu berhak untuk sekedar berharap!

"Aku memang tak pernah berharap sebelumnya. Tapi..." suara baritone itu terdengar semakin lirih. "Kalau aku berharap sekarang, apa Tuhan mau mendengarkanku?"

"..."

"Heh, kurasa Tuhan tidak akan sudi mendengarnya."

"Tentu saja, tuan!" sela Kakashi. "Semua orang berhak dan pantas untuk berharap! Tuhan pasti akan mendengarkan setiap keluh kesah umatnya. Dan usaha kita juga yang akan menentukan terkabul atau tidaknya suatu harapan. Jadi, kalau Sasuke-sama ingin meminta umur yang lebih panjang lagi, tuan juga harus berusaha untuk bertahan hidup!"

Sasuke sedikit tercengang mendengarnya walaupun wajahnya tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Kalimat beruntun Kakashi seperti sebuah penyemangat hidup baginya. Ya, tak ada salahnya kita berharap. Tuhan pasti akan mendengarkannya.

"Hn. Arigatou Kakashi."

Pria berjas putih itu nampak tersenyum tulus. "Sama-sama, tuan."

Setelah itu, Kakashi pun pergi dari hadapan Sasuke setelah meminta izin sebelumnya. Kini, tinggallah dia di kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru gelap itu sendirian. Menatap hampa sekitarnya tanpa terkecuali. Sesaat kemudian, ia mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram erat dadanya.

"Tuhan...untuk yang pertama kalinya aku berharap padamu."

...

"Aku mohon."

...

"Beri aku sedikit waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk menebus segalanya."

...

"Dan jangan biarkan harapanku mati..."

Hari inilah untuk yang pertama kalinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke berharap pada Tuhannya. Memohon penguluran waktu bagi hidupnya. Waktu yang sangat berharga untuk ia berikan pada sosok gadis pirang bermata biru yang telah menderita karenanya.

"Aku lelah..."

Setelah mengumandangkan harapan pertamanya, Sasuke langsung ambruk di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Hanya bisa menunggu dalam tidur lelapnya.

Sasuke mungkin tidak tahu.

Tuhan telah mendengar harapannya.

Suara gemuruh di luar menjadi bukti akan sebuah harapan yang terkabul.

**Aurora**

Tbc...

* * *

><p>AN: Hai minna-san...maaf kalau chap ini nggak terlalu panjang. Habisnya saya bingung mau buat apa. (readers: Huuu...!).

Jadi disini Naruto memang sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Tapi, dia tidak tahu kalau Sasukelah yang menjadi dalang pembunuhan keluarganya. Dan untuk pemuda misterius itu, untuk sementara masih akan tetap dirahasiakan demi kelancaran ceritanya. (*dibantai). Hehehehe...gomen...tapi kyaknya udah ada yang bisa nebak dengan bener tuh...^_^ salut!

Naru-chan buta n lumpuh beneran kok...! (*dirasen)

Kalo sakitnya si sasu-teme sih saya masih bingung mau ngasi penyakit apa. (*ditendang ayam) Kalo saya kasih tau, ceritanya jadi nggak seru...hehe

Thanks for:

okarasdianto

okarasdianto

nii'aR-chi Lie Viathan

Black134

Misyel

Itazurayuuki

zaivenee

Dae Uchiha

CCloveRuki

kanon1010

Superol

Untuk para readers yang sudah sempat mereview fic ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak..^_^

Review please...


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: "Serapat apapun kau menyimpan bangkai, suatu saat pasti akan tercium juga." Dan Sasuke merasa bahwa ia benar-benar tersudut kali ini. UPDET 2 CHAP! SasufemNaru. Review please...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

AURORA: Hope Never Dies

By: Black Capxa

Genre: Romance & Tragedy

Rated: T

Pairing: Sasu x FemNaru

Warning: AU, Gender-bender, Typo(s). Saya author baru disini jadi mohon kritik, review dan sarannya. Jika ada kesalahan dalam fic gaje ini, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Maklum, ini baru yang pertama kalinya. Hehehehehee...

Dan yang paling penting, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chapter 4: Violet for difulge

.

.

.

_***Namikaze's House at 03.27 PM**_

"Haahhh...senangnya bisa sampai di rumah!"

Ungkapan kegembiraan Naruto begitu terpancar dari wajah manisnya. Rumah ini adalah tempat tinggal paling nyaman baginya, kendatipun di tempat ini pula memori buruk itu pernah terjadi. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tak merasakan trauma yang mendalam saat ia menapaki rumah ini lagi. Karena terlalu banyak kenangan berharga yang sayang sekali untuk ditinggalkan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, Naru-chan?" Tanya Iruka sambil mendorong kursi roda Naruto ke ruang tengah rumah besar itu.

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang sekali, paman!" ungkap Naruto gembira. "Rasanya aku bisa merasakan kehadiran tousan dan kaasan disini."

Iruka terpaku sesaat. Ia sendiri tak memungkiri hal itu juga. Hawa rumah kediaman Namikaze ini memang sangatlah berbeda dengan rumah kebanyakan. Seakan diselubungi oleh suatu kehangatan yang menenangkan. Kehangatan dari seluruh penghuni rumah ini, yang kini sudah tiada lagi.

"Naru-chan..."

"Coba dengarkanlah, paman. Aku masih bisa mendengar omelan kaasan yang menyuruhku untuk segera turun dari kamar..."

...

'_Naru-chan...cepatlah turun, nak. Tousan sudah menunggumu di meja makan!'_

'_Sebentar lagi, kaasan...'_

...

"Aku juga masih bisa mendengar tawa tousan disini saat kami bermain playstation bersama..."

...

'_Kau kalah lagi dari tousan, Naru-chan. Hahahaha...'_

'_Ahhh...tousan curang!'_

...

Bahu Naruto terlihat bergetar. Iruka tak tahu persis apakah Naruto sedang menangis atau tidak, karena posisinya saat ini berada di belakang gadis itu.

"Bahkan, aku masih bisa mendengar hiruk pikuk kegiatan para maid dan butler di rumah ini..."

...

'_Selamat pagi, Naru-sama...'_

'_Wah, Naru-sama terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.'_

'_Mobilnya sudah siap. Mari kita berangkat, Naru-sama...'_

...

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Tapi, sekarang sepi yah...?"

Iruka yang sedari tadi hanya diam mematung di belakang, kini mulai bersimpuh di depan keponakannya yang terlihat rapuh dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Di raihnya kedua tangan mungil itu, lalu Iruka menggenggamnya erat seakan tak membiarkan gadis itu menderita sendirian.

"Paman tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian menghadapi semuanya, Naru-chan. Kau masih punya paman, dan Tsunade baachan! Paman akan selalu melindungimu dan menjagamu disini."

Air mata Naruto akhirnya meleleh juga. Iruka yang melihatnya lalu memeluk gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Mereka berdua saling membagi air mata dan derita. Berbagi kesedihan yang begitu dalam hingga tak sanggup untuk dilisankan sekalipun.

"Terimakasih paman."

Iruka tersenyum lembut. "Tak masalah, Naru-chan. Oh iya, mulai saat ini paman akan tinggal disini untuk menemani dan menjagamu, Naru-chan. Jadi, kau tak akan kesepian lagi..."

Naruto pun kini sudah mulai melupakan kesedihannya dan berganti dengan raut wajah yang sumringah. "Benarkah? Yey...paman is the best!"

"Namikaze Iruka gitu loh..." narsisnya dan disambut dengan gelak tawa dari keponakannya.

**Aurora**

_***Konoha International Hospital at 03.34 PM**_

"Dobe, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Sasuke saat ini tengah menunggu kehadiran gadis pirang kesayangannya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi, Naruto tak kunjung datang juga. Padahal, dia hanya tak menemuinya sehari saja akibat kondisi badannya yang tiba-tiba drop kemarin.

Drrtt...drrttt...

"Cih...mengganggu saja!"

Sasuke dengan kesal akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu. Tapi, saat dia melihat layar handphonenya, alisnya sedikit terangkat.

'_Nomor tak dikenal?'_

"Halo, siapa ini?" sapa Sasuke dengan nada sedatar dan sedingin mungkin. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali menghajar orang iseng yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya.

"_Halo, Sasuke. Lama tak mendengar suaramu."_

DEG

Sasuke merasa sangat familiar dengan suara itu. Tapi siapa?

"Katakan siapa namamu dan apa tujuanmu! Aku tak punya banyak waktu!" desis Sasuke tajam.

"_Hohh...jadi seperti ini dirimu sekarang. Dingin dan kasar. Sepertinya orang tua itu mendidikmu dengan keras, ya...?" _

Orang tua? Maksudnya, Uchiha Fugaku? Kenapa orang ini sepertinya tahu banyak segala tentang dirinya?

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Heh, kau terlalu banyak tahu, tuan misterius. Kalau sudah tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, silahkan matikan saja handphonemu!"

Orang itu mendecak pelan.

"_Untuk apa aku repot-repot menghubungimu kalau aku tak punya kepentingan? Lagipula ini menyangkut seseorang yang telah membuatmu menunggu sedari tadi. Yang mungkin sangat berarti bagimu."_

DEG

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu! Kalau kau berani, tunjukkan wajahmu pengecut!" geram Sasuke kesal. Tak ia pedulikan lagi topeng stoicnya yang telah lepas sedari tadi.

"_Kita berdua saling mengenal, Sasuke. Jadi, aku tak perlu menunjukkan wajah asliku sekarang. Kalau kau tanya apa tujuanku, maka jawabannya adalah untuk memberimu sedikit pelajaran berarti tentang pentingnya sebuah nilai kehidupan untuk tidak menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain demi kepentinganmu semata. Apa Fugaku mengajarkan hal itu padamu? Jika tidak, maka aku yang akan mengajarkannya padamu."_

Sasuke diam sesaat.

Nilai kehidupan? Menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali membuat perhitungan dengan orang misterius ini dan melihat seberapa besar nyalinya saat berhadapan langsung dengannya. Cih, benar-benar pengecut!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, sialan? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah bertemu apalagi mengenal orang kurang hajar macam dirimu! Langsung saja ke inti! Kau membuat segalanya menjadi panjang dan berbelit-belit!"

Orang itu sepertinya tengah menyeringai tajam.

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Naruto tahu apa yang telah kau perbuat padanya?"_

DEG

"_Serapat apapun kau menyimpan bangkai, suatu saat pasti akan tercium juga."_

"..."

"_Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku memberitahukan kebenaran ini padanya? Apa kau masih tetap akan membisu seperti ini, heh Sasuke?"_

"..."

"_Kalau kau tidak ingin rahasia ini terbongkar, sebaiknya jauhi gadis itu! Dia tidak pantas dengan pendosa dan pendusta sepertimu. Aku masih jauh lebik baik daripada dirimu!"_

Urat-urat di sekujur tubuh Sasuke pun kini sudah menegang sempurna.

"_Kau_"_

"SIALAN...! Berbicara sepatah kata lagi, kupastikan besok namamu akan kumasukkan ke daftar catatan kematian!"

Hening.

"_Heh, kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa namaku Sasuke."_

...

"_Dan sebagai tanda perkenalan dariku, besok akan ada kejutan untuk Uchiha. Semoga kalian senang."_

Tut..tut..tuuttt...

Sambungan itu terputus. Sasuke kini diam mematung di tempat ia berpijak. Pikirannya sudah menjelajah entah kemana. Orang itu, suaranya, nada bicaranya yang dingin dan datar, seperti sebuah memori yang hilang. Memori yang berusaha untuk dibangkitkan lagi dalam kenangan 19 tahun hidupnya. Sasuke sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Ada bagian dari hati kecilnya yang merindukan suara itu. Tapi siapa?

"Arghhh...kuso!"

Daripada ia terkapar tak berdaya di tempat ini karena penyakit sialannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Walaupun hatinya tak rela sepenuhnya. Gadis yang ia harapkan kehadirannya ternyata tak menemuinya seperti biasa. Apa kejadian saat malam itu membuat Naruto enggan untuk menemuinya kembali? Sepertinya tidak mungkin! Jadi apa yang menyebabkan Naruto tak menemuinya kali ini? Jangan-jangan...

"Apa Naruto sudah tahu semuanya? Oh, shit! Aku harus memastikan hal ini secepatnya!"

Dan Sasuke pun kini mulai merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil benda yang ia cari sedari tadi. Ditekannya dengan cepat angka-angka yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Tuuuttt...tuuttt...

Klik

"_Halo, ada apa Sasuke-sama?"_

"Juugo, aku ingin kau melacak keberadaan gadis yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto! Kalau sudah tahu, cepat hubungi aku!" Sasuke mulai terlihat gusar sekarang. Nafasnya pun sudah memburu dengan cepat.

"_Baiklah, Sasuke-sama."_

Tut...tut...tuuttt...

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sasuke segera meninggalkan taman rumah sakit itu dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. Sasuke mulai bisa mengerti situasinya saat ini. Terpojok dalam kondisi yang rumit, ditambah lagi dengan sosok misterius yang sangat familiar dalam hidupnya. Sasuke benar-benar tersudut kali ini.

"Cih..."

Di satu sisi yang lain, ia sungguh tak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto. Gadis itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke menyayangi hidupnya yang tinggal menghitung hari. Tapi di sisi yang berbeda, ia tak ingin Naruto menjauhinya bahkan membencinya jika kebenaran tentang dirinya terungkap secara gamblang berkat mulut besar orang misterius itu. Dan satu masalah lagi. Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa orang yang telah meneleponnya tadi adalah sosok yang sangat berbahaya. Dari nada bicaranya yang dingin dan terkesan agak santai, sepertinya orang itu sudah mempunyai segudang rencana licik untuk menghancurkannya. Ia belum yakin sepenuhnya, tapi feelingnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada masalah yang besar tengah menantinya di depan.

"Dobe, jangan pernah membenciku..."

Sasuke baru sadar bahwa hidupnya benar-benar berarti kali ini. Entah kenapa Tuhan baru mempertemukan ia dengan gadis itu dalam situasi yang tak kondisional seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia berharap sekali lagi. Walaupun rasanya sangat mustahil.

"Tuhan, tolong izinkan aku bersama dengan Naruto selamanya..."

**Aurora**

_***Namikaze's House at 06.47 PM**_

Senja kali ini sangatlah berbeda bagi Naruto. Hanya ada keheningan dan perasaan yang menyesakkan dalam dirinya. Dulu, setiap senja tiba, akan ada canda dan gelak tawa yang terdengar membahana di ruangan tempat ia terdiam kini. Ruangan tempat ia bersantai bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tapi kini ruangan ini tinggallah sebuah tempat kenangan. Tidak akan ada kehangatan lagi disana. Sunyi dan sepi.

"Haahhh..."

Naruto tampak mengehela nafas panjang. Untuk menghangatkan ruangan ini lagi, tak ada salahnya jika ia memainkan biolanya. Mungkin bisa menyingkirkan sedikit rasa kesepiannya.

"Untuk tousan dan kaasan..."

Ia mulai memainkan biolanya dengan lembut. Matanya ikut terpejam seiring dengan lantunan melodinya yang semakin terdengar lirih. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa ayah dan ibunya kini tengah berada di sampingnya. Memegang pundaknya seperti halnya dulu. Tersenyum hangat untuknya.

Permainan biolanya tiba-tiba berhenti. Naruto diam untuk beberapa saat. Tapi, beberapa detik berikutnya, sebuah senyum terpahat di wajahnya.

"...dan untuk Sasuke..."

Ia pun kembali memainkan biola berwarna coklat muda itu. Senyumnya masih setia bertengger disana. Naruto sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa ia memang tak ditakdirkan untuk membenci pemuda itu. Seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, tetap tak akan pernah bisa. Dan ia juga merasa sedikit bersalah, karena tak memberitahukan kepulangannya pada Sasuke. Tapi, tak apalah. Toh, sepertinya pemuda itu pasti akan menemuinya lagi. Karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha tentunya tahu segalanya.

"Aku menunggumu disini, Sasuke..."

**Aurora**

Tbc

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: Saya sengaja mengapdet dua chap sekaligus karena satu minggu ke depan saya akan off dulu, demi ulum yang sudah di depan mata! Dan hasilnya...mungkin sangat mengecewakan para readears...(nangis gaje). Gomen...gomen...

Terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah sempat membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. ^_^

Akhir kata...review please...


End file.
